


Manhã Lenta

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [18]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Ficlet, Kinktober 2020, Surprisingly Vanilla This Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Ela não precisaria esticar a mão para tocar a tatuagem da aranha número 4 nas costas dele...
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 7





	Manhã Lenta

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Body Worship (Kinktober 2020, Dia 16)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

Ela não precisaria esticar a mão para tocar a tatuagem nas costas dele. Era rara uma ocasião como aquela, em que, por algum motivo, Machi deitava-se ao lado de Hisoka na cama após horas de loucura. E permanecia deitada, depois de pegar no sono em algum momento, apenas para acordar de frente à aranha de número 4.

Estavam nas horas calmas do dia ainda, quando a luz era fraca e o mundo silencioso. Quando a aura dele ficava estranhamente tranquila, assim como sua respiração, expandindo e retraindo suas costas e o desenho nela sem pressa alguma. 

Havia uma sensação de prazer remanescente por todo o corpo dela, mas olhar para aquela tatuagem fazia algo incômodo surgir em seu estômago. Era um símbolo tão grande, maior até do que o que ela tinha, e ainda assim era como se houvesse um véu sobre ele que a impedisse de enxergá-lo por completo. 

E conhecendo Hisoka, ela provavelmente estava certa. Ainda assim Machi ficava, e esticava a mão para tocá-lo com extrema leveza.

Assim que as pontas de seus dedos sentiram a pele dele, ela ouviu um murmúrio indagativo e percebeu a tentativa dele de olhá-la por trás do ombro. Mas ela estava hipnotizada pela tatuagem, redesenhando cada pata da aranha com toda a atenção. Eventualmente, sentiu a mão dele tomar a sua e puxá-la para fazê-la o abraçar. Hisoka beijou seus dedos e pousou-os sobre o peito, prosseguindo, então, a respirar pesadamente.

Machi entrou, então, em um pequeno dilema, pois caso se mexesse, o acordaria. Mas por que lhe importava o sono dele? Encaixou o rosto no pescoço do mágico e fechou os olhos, sentindo seu cheiro. Nunca entenderia como alguém tão paradoxalmente repulsivo e atrativo tinha um cheiro tão bom. 

Tudo seria mais fácil se o corpo dele não fosse tão reconfortante, afinal.

Como se soubesse o que se passava na cabeça dela, Hisoka virou-se calmamente, mas assim que deitou as costas no colchão, puxou-a de novo para si, dessa vez pela nuca, em um beijo preguiçoso, mas não menos libidinoso que o normal.

Geralmente aquilo despertava em Machi o desejo de lhe causar algum tipo de dor, mas não naquele momento. O que ela quis foi deslizar a mão pelos cabelos dele e afundar-se em sua boca por tanto tempo quanto conseguisse, enquanto sentia a mão dele também a acarinhá-la no rosto. 

Aquilo partia de algum lugar realmente tão fundo que a fez sentir vertigens. Especialmente quando ele quebrou o beijo e olhou-a nos olhos lânguido, aparentemente sincero, estrela e lágrima borrados por sua face. 

Onde ela estava, que só parecia existir os dois e nenhuma dissimulação? 

Hisoka não estragou o momento com palavras, em vez disso, beijou-a no pescoço e ela deslizou a mão por seu peito. Havia marcas ali feitas por ela, havia músculos rígidos, mamilos eriçados, veias, uma pele pálida que deslizava tão macia em seus dedos. 

Ele então lambeu um lugar específico atrás de sua orelha, e ela gemeu sem tentar se conter. Sentiu-o, com isso, tentando apressar as coisas, quando ela queria que aquele momento parasse completamente no tempo. Por isso, a ele, Machi teve que conter, sentando-se sobre seu abdômen e beijando sua boca novamente, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele e imobilizando-o ali para que pudesse determinar o ritmo. 

Para que não lhe escapasse rápido demais.

Não quando ela salivava pelos seus lábios e sentia por sua pele. Não quando ela beijava cada hematoma que havia feito em seu corpo como se fossem uma trilha a ser explorada. Não quando ela queria ver o umbigo dele retrair instintivamente perante a ponta da língua dela.

Não quando cada gesto dela provocava um gemido tão honesto nele que mais parecia uma poesia cantada.

Ela tomou-o na boca e liberou as mãos dele para poder usar as próprias, precisaria delas para cobri-lo todo. Necessitava de apoio para poder sentir seu gosto e sua textura completamente. Hisoka tocou seu rosto também para senti-lo dentro dela, Machi sabia do efeito que aquilo tinha sobre ele, o quanto gostava que ela lhe sugasse até a última gota.

Mas não naquela manhã. Por algum motivo, interrompeu-a antes do ápice e, ainda sem nada dizer, virou-se sobre ela. Então ela pôde senti-lo dentro de si de novo, enquanto sua boca ele ocupava agora com novos beijos.

Dois gemidos livres juntos era uma sinfonia, e ele movia-se sobre seu quadril em compasso ternário. Conseguia atingi-la em todos os seus centros, e Machi pegava-se tentando conter o orgasmo para que aquilo durasse mais.

Aquilo deveria durar pela eternidade.

Mas não lhe era permitido isso. Seu próprio corpo rebelou-se contra sua vontade sob o dele, e ela se deixou carregar pela sensação implacável.

Machi então fechou os olhos, e o mundo inteiro caiu morto.

Quando abriu-os novamente, a aranha de número 4 estava à sua frente, mas mais distante dessa vez. Não poderia tocá-la caso esticasse o braço, e aquele mal-estar que havia sentido ao refletir sobre a tatuagem mais cedo voltou multiplicado algumas vezes, apesar do calor derradeiro que aquecia seu corpo. 

Hisoka vestiu as próprias calças e virou-se para ela, lágrima e estrela perfeitamente retocados. Sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios como o costumeiro.

“Está na hora de acordar, dorminhoca”, ele gracejou, e ela sentou-se imediatamente, como se tivesse realmente despertado de um sonho patético. Hisoka sentou-se à cama e beijou-a nos lábios, rápido e matreiro. “A vida real nos espera”.

“Você é um idiota”, ela respondeu e o afastou, indo até o banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Abriu as torneiras e olhou-se no espelho em silêncio. Em algum lugar da alma dela, doía. 

E ela não queria saber o porquê.


End file.
